iLove iHate
by PigSlay
Summary: Crossover of iCarly, Drake and Josh, and Zoey 101. Carly and Sam ask couples to submit the story on how they got together, and the most unlikely ones are chosen. Sam wonders if she's following the same path. Seddie, Quogan, Josh/Mindy.
1. Chapter 1: Quintesa Who?

**iLove/iHate**

**Chapter 1: Quintesa Who?**

**Author's Notes: I don't own iCarly, Drake and Josh, or Zoey 101. I spell Freddie's name like Freddy. Ever notice how sometimes the g irls in Zoey 101 go on iCarly? Well it all begins when Quinn's logging onto that and Logan's in the room, but Zoey, Lola, Chase, and Michael are gone. Spoilers for the last episode of Zoey 101.**

_"I think that Seddie is actually very possible, because just think about it, the same person who created Drake & Josh and Zoey 101 also created iCarly. Think about the love/hate relationships that happened in those other two shows. Quogan (Quinn/Logan) and Josh/Mindy both started out with tons of fighting and the characters seemingly hating each other, but now they love each other."_

_"It's kind of a Dan Schneider signature to have h ate become love."_

- MewNacho and iMIMI37 on the iCarly "seddie or creddie" board.

Quinn went onto iCarly.

"I don't really see why you like that, Quinn," Logan said. "Shouldn't you like that nerd webshow 'Spelling Bee Daily' more?"

"I used to," Quinn said. "But Lola and Zoey said they are pretty and funny."

"I'm sure you're even more pretty and funny," Logan said.

Quinn smiled, and she and Logan's lips formed in kissy lips, and they closed their eyes.

Suddenly, the door opened. Quinn and Logan opened their eyes and turned around.

"Quinn," said Lol. "What's Logan doing here? And what's with the kissy lips?"

"Oh, I was just," Quinn started. "Thinking about Mark." Actual tears started to form, but she hid her eyes so Logan wouldn't see.

"Aww Quinn," Lola said, patting her shoulder. Then she raised both eyebrows, looking at Logan. "And you?"

"Oh, umm…" Logan tried.

Despite his and Quinn's big announcement at the prom, Lola had shown up too late to hear it, so they were still hiding it from her.

"Let me guess," said Lola. "You were-"

"I wanted to kiss Quinn," Logan said super fast. He then immediately covered his mouth.

Lola gasped.

"You wish," said Quinn, slapping his cheek.

"Y-y-you wanted to kiss Quinn?" Lola asked, shocked.

"He better not," said Quinn, looking at him with eyes that said 'right?'

"No I don't," said Logan. "I h ate Quinn Penski."

"Then why'd you say you wanted to kiss her?" Lola said.

"Well… uh… uh…" Logan tried.

"He meant to say Quintesa," Quinn said.

"Quintesa?" Lola asked.

"Yes," said Logan. "Beautiful with blue eyes. Quite the h ottie."

Quinn looked at him. He seemed serious.

She looked at him with a look that said 'are you serious?'

He looked at her with a look that said 'no, just play along.'

She breathed a sigh of relief. It was so soft Lola couldn't hear it.

"Hmm…" said Lola. "I think I'll look into this Quintesa."

"No… wait," Quinn said, but Lola had already gone out the door. Quinn looked at Logan sadly. "Now what?"

"Now Lola meets Quintesa," Logan said.

"What do you-" Quinn looked at him again. "Oh."

Lola didn't know where this 'Quintesa' was but she figured she was close.

She went to room 102 first.

And there was a g irl with brown hair and blue eyes. Her hair looked like Quinn's and she looked like she was wearing blue contacts.

"Quinn?" Lola asked.

"I'm not Quinn," the g irl said in a voice that had a little hint of Quinn's voice in it. "I'm Quintesa."

"Oh," said Lola, blinking. "Well nice talking with you."

"Nice talking with you too," she said. When Lola left, Quinn took off the blue cotacts. "Ugh, I h ate wearing these s tupid contacts."

Quinn tripped and Logan, who had been hiding, caught her and gave her back her glasses.

"Thanks," Quinn said, taking off the blue contacts and putting back on her glasses.

"Why don't you wear those contacts more often?" Logan asked, curious.

"I don't know," Quinn said. "I don't like them. When you stare at the computer screen then-"

"Well, wouldn't you be smart enough to know not to do that?"

"Oh like you don't do it."

"I never said I didn't, I'd just think _you'd _be smart enough to know not to do that."

Quinn laughed.

"What?"

Quinn looked behind her at the door, without turning around.

Somebody was there. Lola.

Quinn laughed again.

"What?!" Logan repeated louder.

"You're right," Quinn said, still laughing. "_You _wouldn't be smart enough to know not to stare at the computer screen too long."

"So?" Logan said. "Who cares if I-"

Quinn winked.

"Wha-" he looked over her shoulder and saw Lola.

Lola blinked. "Hi guys. What are you doing in Quintesa's room? And where is she?"

"We just came here to see her," Quinn said.

"I was gonna give her some lip action," Logan said with kissy lips.

"Gross," said Lola. "Hey Quinn, why are you wearing Quintesa's dress?"

"She gave me her clothes," Quinn said.

Lola raised both eyebrows. "_All _her clothes?"

"No, no way. Just some of them," Quinn said.

"How many?"

"I don't know, I didn't count."

"Where did she go?" Quinn asked.

"Quintesa," Lola said.

"Oh," said Quinn. "Trip with parents."

"Oh."

"Now come on."

"Where?"

"To our room," Quinn said. "To watch iCarly."

"Oh yeah," Lola remembered. "My favorite website. It starts soon, doesn't it?"

"Yeah it does," Quinn said. "Now come on. I already have it up on the laptop."

"Okay," Lola said as they headed out the door.

"I thought you were watching that earlier," Logan said.

"No," said Quinn. "I just logged in. It hadn't started yet."

"Well it's gonna start soon, come on, faster," Lola said.

"Okay," Quinn said, running faster.

They finally got in their room and started watching.

"You should watch too, Logan," Lola said. "It might teach you how to be funny."


	2. Chapter 2: Josh, Mindy, and iCarly

**iLove/iHate**

**Chapter 2: Josh, Mindy, and iCarly**

**Author's Notes: I don't own iCarly, Drake and Josh, or Zoey 101. I spell Freddie's name like Freddy. Ever notice how sometimes the g irls in Zoey 101 go on iCarly? **

"Hey man," Drake said, walking up to Josh who was watching something on the computer. "Whatcha watchin'?"

"Hi Drake," said Josh. "It's a webshow called iCarly."

"Cool," said Drake. A few seconds later, he asked, "What's iCarly?"

"A webshow about this g irl Carly and her best friend Sam. Mindy-"

"Okay I don't want to hear anymore," Drake said.

"I was just gonna say that Mindy suggested it."

"Ugh, then it must be a horrible webshow."

"No, it's the best. These g irls are so funny."

"G irls?!" Drake ran up to the computer screen and pushed Josh behind him. "Out of my way!" he looked at them. "Huu… the blond one looks just like Michelle."

"The g irl from the academic team?" Josh asked.

"Uh… yeah?" Drake said, as if it was obvious. "Now where's Sam?"

"She's right there," Josh said, pointing to the blond.

"_She?_" Drake said, laughing. "Dude, I've met five Sams, all boys."

Josh opened his mouth but no words came out. "Nevermind. Now get away from the screen, I want to hear what Carly's about to say."

"_Carly_?!" Drake looked again. "Where?"

"Not the g irl you met during the g irlfriend bet."

"Oh," Drake said, disappointed.

"I thought you and her were over."

"I did too man, but as I told you before I've never felt this way before."

"Wow," Josh said. "Now out of the way." He pushed Drake away from the computer screen.

"That _Carly _of yours looks just like Meagan," Drake said.

"Yeah, she does," Josh said. "Speaking of which, where is Meagan?"

"I don't know."

Then, they both screamed "Meagan!"

"Yeah?" Meagan said, appearing from under the ground.

"Meagan! How did you-" Josh started.

"Just ignore it, man," Drake said.

Meagan pushed Josh away from the computer screen.

"What is this?" she asked, looking at the screen. "And who's that g irl who looks like me only older?!"

"Oh, that's Carly," said Drake.

"Your g irlfriend?" Meagan asked.

"No."

"Oh I forgot, no b oob like you would be able to date somebody as pretty as me."

"Okay out of the way," Josh said, pushing Meagan away. "I want to see what remains of this week's iCarly webisode."

"Fine," said Meagan. "I was gonna call Stacy anyway."

She left and went to get the phone.

Drake went too. "Fine. Me and my band have to practice anyway."

"Thank you," Josh said. He watched and listened.

"And finally," Carly said on the computer screen. "We want you couples out there to submit your story about how you ended up together. And if it sounds unlikely enough, you have a chance to be here, on iCarly."

Drake snuck up next to Josh. "You and Mindy should enter that contest on iCarly."

"I thought you were-" Josh looked at him. "Seriously?"

"Yeah," Drake said, nodding. "You're an unlikely pairing."

Josh opened his mouth but said nothing. Then he said, "You know, you're right. I just hope Mindy's up for it."

"Speaking of Mindy," Drake pointed.

Mindy was at the door. "Hi Josh. Did you see iCarly?"

"Yep," said Josh. "And I think we should enter the contest."

"Me too," said Mindy.


	3. Chapter 3: Convincing Logan

**iLove/iHate**

**Chapter 3: Convincing Logan**

**Author's Notes: I don't own iCarly, Drake and Josh, or Zoey 101. I spell Freddie's name like Freddy. And, we're back to the g irls' dorm room.**

"_And finally," Carly said on the computer screen. "We want you couples out there to submit your story about how you ended up together. And if it sounds unlikely enough, you have a chance to be here, on iCarly."_

"I can't wait to see who enters that," Lola said. "I hope they are very unlikely."

"I'm sure they will be," Quinn said.

"Duh," said Logan. "It asks for unlikely couples."

"Well there are always those who make up a story just to be on the show," Lola said.

"True," Quinn said. Suddenly, a lightbulb came up in her head. "Hey Lola, can you leave for a moment?"

"Why should I?"

"Because I want to be alone with Logan for a moment."

"Logan? Why?"

"I… uh… I'm going to test an experiment on him."

"What kind of experiment?"

"One that can make humans turn into ugly toads."

"Ooo," said Lola. "Good luck."

She went out the door and into the lounge.

"Okay, now that she's gone," Quinn said.

"You want to be in the contest, right?" Logan said.

"Yes," she admitted.

"Quinn, I thought we agreed not to tell anybody that wasn't there at the prom."

"Yeah, I know. But we were brave enough to admit it to those people who _were_ at the prom. We should be brave enough to admit it to those who weren't."

"No, Quinn."

"Please, Logan. Is there anything I can say that will make you change your mind?"

"Probably not."

Quinn sighed. "Okay, then can you leave? I want to be alone."

"Sure," he kissed her on the lips and then left the room.

Quinn loved Logan very much, but she wanted to enter this contest. Despite wanting to keep it a secret, at the same time she wanted to tell everybody.

Love is the most important thing, she thought to herself. It shouldn't be kept secret.

She started writing down the story of how she and Logan got together. Then she put it in an envelope and sent it to iCarly.

"I'm sorry Logan," Quinn said to herself. "But I have to do it."


	4. Chapter 4: Contest Winners

**iLove/iHate**

**Chapter 4: Contest Winners**

**Author's Notes: I don't own iCarly, Drake and Josh, or Zoey 101. I spell Freddie's name like Freddy.**

Sam and Freddy were in Carly's apartment.

"Okay guys," Carly said. "It's time to decide on the contest winners."

"How many stories were we sent?" Freddy asked.

"Fifty-eight," Carly said.

"Oh my god," Sam said.

"Hey at least it's not as many entries as we got for the dance contest."

"Oh yeah," Freddy said. "That was a nightmare."

"Not as big a nightmare as it must be living with you," Sam said.

"Okay," Carly said. "Let's just get started."

She opened the first envelope. "I think we have a finalist already."

"Yeah?" Sam asked. "What is it?"

"Some guy named Josh and some g irl named Mindy," Carly said. "They started out with tons of rivalries, and Mindy kept reminding him that she beat him in the science fair each and every year. But later they fell in love."

"Wow, that is terrible."

Freddy opened another envelope. "I think I've got another finalist. Some guy named Logan and a g irl named Quinn."

"Oh yeah, what's their story?" Carly asked.

"It probably isn't unlikely since Freddy thinks it's a finalist," Sam said.

"Once this guy Logan called her a spazz," Freddy said. "And tons of times before and after that they had fights. But then, they fell in love."

"Wow," said Sam. "I can't believe I'm actually agreeing with Freddy."

"I agree too," Carly said. "But we still have to read them all. We must be fair."

"Okay," said Freddy. "We've gotta read like 14 each night, and 16 on the last night."

"Manageable," said Carly.

They kept reading the envelopes… then, six days later, when they finished, they posted on the iNews part of their website:

**Dear iCarly fans,**

**We've read all the couple stories, and the winners are:**

**Josh Nichols/Mindy Crenshaw**

**Quinn Pensky/Logan Reese**

**Sorry to all you others, it was hard to narrow them down with all your entries, but we had to pick only two. Can't wait to see you guys on iCarly in two days.**

"It was so easy to decide the finalists," said Freddy.

"I know what you mean," Carly said. "There were so many entries that said 'we're so unlikely, we're not even together' and several others that were so likely."

Sam sighed. "Some people will do anything to be on our show."

Mindy was in Josh's house, looking with him at the computer screen.

"Yay!" they said together when they read their names.

They hugged each other, and kissed.

"What happened?" asked Drake, appearing in the room. "Why are we so happy? Did you and Mindy break up again?"

"No," said Josh. "We won the contest. As well as some Quinn and Logan."

"Yay," said Drake sarcastically.

"Hey," said Lola, coming into her dorm room. "Today's the day they're announcing the winners of the iCarly Unlikely Couples contest."

"Wait," said Quinn. "Let me look at it first. I'll tell you what it says."

"O…kay."

Quinn looked under the iNews part of the site.

She gasped.

"What?" Lola said, looking at the screen.

"Nothing, look away."

"Okay. Who won?"

"Oh, some g irl named Mindy and some guy named Josh."

"Anybody else?"

"Yeah. Quintesa and Logan."

"That's it?"

"Yeah," Quinn said.

"Okay thanks."


	5. Chapter 5: Sam's Thoughts

**iLove/iHate**

**Chapter 5: Sam's Thoughts**

**Author's Notes: I don't own iCarly, Drake and Josh, or Zoey 101. I spell Freddie's name like Freddy.**

Sam was sitting on the couch in Carly's apartment.

"Sam," said Carly. "Why are you looking at Quinn/Logan and Josh/Mindy's stories? We already decided they are the winners."

"I know," said Sam. "I just like reading them."

"Okay," Carly said, leaving the room.

Sam kept reading over Josh/Mindy's and Quinn/Logan's entries. She couldn't really understand how they ever got together.

It just didn't make any sense. How could they, after so many fights and rivalries, get together?

Sam sighed.

She started wondering, will it be the same for Freddy and me? I mean seriously, we've had fights too.

Then she re-thought that for a moment. Ick. No way. Freddy and me?

She re-thought it again. Or would it really be icky?

She couldn't decide whether she liked him or h ated him.

Oh, what are you thinking Sam, you h ate him. Why would you even think about liking him?! She thought.

She threw the envelopes onto the floor.

"Okay, why are you angry at the letters?" Spencer said, walking from the kitchen to where Sam was.

"I don't know," said Sam. "I just… these letters make me wonder if Freddy and I should be together."

Spencer sat down on the couch next to her and rubbed his hand against her arm. "Did you just say Fredd-"

Sam looked at him with a serious look.

"You were serious?"

"Thanks for the help."

"I'm sorry," Spencer said. "I just-"

"It's okay," Sam said. "It probably is a stupid idea."

"No, Sam-"

"It's okay, Spenc." She got up from the couch and started going towards the question.

"Look Sam," said Spencer. He followed her. "If you like Freddy, you shouldn't let anybody stop you. Do what you feel is right."

She smiled. "Thanks."


	6. Chapter 6: the webisode

**iLove/iHate**

**Chapter 6: the webisode**

**Author's Notes: I don't own iCarly, Drake and Josh, or Zoey 101. I spell Freddie's name like Freddy.**

On the day of the next iCarly webisode…

"Today's the day," Lola said.

"What day?" Quinn asked.

"The day the Unlikely Couples contest winners are on iCarly."

"Yeah, speaking of that," Quinn said, thinking of some way for Lola not to watch. "Quintesa said she doesn't want you seeing her and Logan's seen."

"Why?"

"I don't know, she just doesn't."

"Well, when are they on?" Lola asked. "I have to know in order to avoid watching it."

Quinn read the note she had been sent from the iCarly crew. "5:00 to 5:15."

"Okay, I'll try."

She went out of the room then, just when Logan was coming in.

"Why did you tell Lola that 'Quintesa' and I were going to be on iCarly from 5 to 5:15?" he asked, angry.

"I-I-I signed us up for the contest and we were one of the winners," Quinn admitted.

"What?!" Logan said, angrier. "Quinn, I thought we agreed we weren't going to do this!"

"I know, but I just couldn't help it."

"Qui-inn!"

"I made sure Lola wouldn't see it."

"Oh, and that makes it better?!"

"No," Quinn said, putting her head down. "I guess I could quit."

"No, it's too late to quit now," Logan said.

"What do you want me to do then?"

"Okay, fine, we'll do this."

"Yay, thanks Logan," she put her hands around his neck and kissed him.

Josh looked at the time. "It's almost time for iCarly to start."

Mindy was waiting outside his house. "Come on Josh, we don't want to be late."

"Okay," he said. He waved bye to his mom and went out the door and into Mindy's car.

Logan got his father to take them to the iCarly studio.

"I still could quit," Quinn said in the car.

"No," said Logan. "We're doing this."

"Okay."

They finally arrived and Quinn and Logan got out and went into the building.

"The winners should be here soon," Carly said in the iCarly studio.

"Okay," said Freddy, putting the camera in position.

Suddenly, Quinn and Logan arrived in the room, followed by Josh and Mindy.

"Hello," said Carly. "You all must be Quinn, Logan, Josh, and Mindy."

"Yes," they all said.

"Okay."

"In five, four, three two-" Freddy said, then pointed to Carly and Sam.

"Hiiiiii," said Carly and Sam.

"Welcome to a world where couples can get together, no matter how unlikely they are," said Carly. "I'm Carly."

"I'm Sam."

"And we're introducing you to the winners of our…"

"Unlikely Couples contest," they said together.

"First up," said Sam. "We've got a couple that started with tons of fights. Quinn and Logan!" She pressed the applause button.

Quinn and Logan went next to Sam and Carly.

"So, Quinn and Logan, tell us, how did you two get together?" Carly said.

"Well," said Quinn. "One day we were in a big fight, and then suddenly we realized we liked each other."

Several minutes later…

Lola knew Quinn had told her not to look when Quintesa was on, but she couldn't resist.

"So," said Carly. "Does everybody know you're together?"

"Wait a minute," said Lola. "That's not Quintesa, that's Quinn."

"No, not everybody," said Logan.

"Everybody who was on time for the PCA Prom does though," Quinn said.

"Oh yeah," said Carly. "How?"

"Okay, so we were at the Prom, and then, Logan stood up and said 'I love Quinn Pensky' and then I said 'and I love Logan Reese.'"

"Okay, thank you Quinn and Logan," said Carly. Then Logan and Quinn walked downstairs. "Next we have a couple that started out with tons of rivalries and fights… Josh and Mindy!"

"I can't believe they didn't tell me," Lola said, staring at the screen in shot. She slammed the laptop shut and ran into her bed. "Some friend."

When Quinn and Logan got downstairs, they asked Carly's brother Spencer if they could stay for a little while.

"Of course," Spencer said. "You, Josh, and Mindy are free to stay as long as you want."

"Thanks," Quinn said.


	7. Chapter 7: Drake misses it

**iLove/iHate**

**Chapter 7: Drake Misses It**

**Author's Notes: I don't own iCarly, Drake and Josh, or Zoey 101. I spell Freddie's name like Freddy. In this chapter, remember that Drake is dating the Carly from the g irlfriend bet episode.**

Josh and Mindy appeared on the screen next to Carly and Sam.

"Hey honey," said Drake's mom back home. "It's Mindy and Josh's turn."

"Can't mom, I'm going on a date with Carly," said Drake.

"But I thought you told Josh you would see it."

"I know," said Drake. "But that was before I promised Carly I'd go with her on a date."

"It's gonna break Josh's heart when he hears this."

"Look mom, I'll try to be back before it's over. Ah, there's Carly."

He ran out the door and into Carly's car. He said bye to his mom, and then they were off.

Carly took him to a restaurant; the finest in town.

They checked in and sat down.

"So is it true your brother's on iCarly?" Carly asked him.

"Yeah, but who cares?" They were about to kiss when a waiter interrupted it by bringing them their food.

"Here's your food," the waiter said.

"Thank you."

Way to interrupt a moment, Drake thought.

Several minutes later…

Carly and Drake kissed.

"So when is your brother done on iCarly?" Carly asked.

Drake looked at the time. "In ten minutes." He ate a piece of his meal then was like "oh my good! It ends in ten minutes!"

"What's wrong?" Carly asked.

"What's wrong is that I'm about to miss all of it. I'm sorry Carly, but I have to go."

"It's okay Drake, I understand. We can re-schedule."

They left the money on the table and left the restaurant.

Drake looked at his watch again. "Eight minutes."

They got in Carly's car and then started heading towards Drake's house.

"Six."

Six minutes later, they got into his house.

"Drake," said his mom. "You missed the whole thing."

"Oh my god!" Drake screamed.


	8. Chapter 8: Zoey finds out

**iLove/iHate**

**Chapter 8: Zoey finds out**

**Author's Notes: I don't own iCarly, Drake and Josh, or Zoey 101. I spell Freddie's name like Freddy.**

Lola waited until 7:40 for Quinn and Logan to get back, but they never did.

So she went to her bed and tried to sleep.

Then all of a sudden, Zoey walked into the room.

"Lola?" she said.

"Hey Zoey."

"Okay what are you doing on the bed like that?"

"Oh like you don't know, she probably told you."

"Who told me what?"

"Quinn that she and Logan are going out."

"Quinn and Logan are going out?!" Zoey asked, shocked.

"You mean you were too late to the prom to hear it either?" Lola said.

"What?"

"The PCA Prom. Quinn and Logan said on iCarly that at the prom they announced to everybody there that they loved each other. I was too late to hear it though."

"I don't remember hearing that at the prom," Zoey said.

"Well some friend she is," said Lola.

"Yeah. We should get a new roommate."

"If only Nichole were back. Then she could take Quinn's place and Quinn could go back to her old room."

"If only," Zoey said.


	9. Chapter 9: Quinn, Mindy, and Sam talk

**iLove/iHate**

**Chapter 9: Quinn, Mindy, and Sam talk**

**Author's Notes: I don't own iCarly, Drake and Josh, or Zoey 101. I spell Freddie's name like Freddy.**

Finally, Sam decided to tell Freddy the truth. Before that though, she had a talk with Quinn and Mindy to help her decide if she's making the right choice.

Quinn and Mindy were sitting on the couch in Carly's living room.

Sam was in the kitchen. Then she walked up to the two and sat right in between them.

"Hey guys," she said.

"Hi Sam," Quinn said.

"I have to talk to you about something."

"Sure," said Mindy.

"Anything," Quinn replied.

"Okay," Sam looked around to make sure Freddy and Carly weren't around. Then she whispered, "I like Freddy. Don't tell anybody yet though."

"Okay," said Quinn.

"Okay so the thing is, I want to tell him now, but should I? I mean, am I making the right decision?"

"Didn't you and Spencer already discuss this?" Mindy asked.

"Kind of bu- wait, were you eavesdropping?"

"No…" she said sarcastically.

"Kind of but I wanted to talk with you guys. You've both fallen in love with boys you used to h ate and you've both been in the same situation, not wanting to tell anybody about it."

"Okay," said Mindy. "What I have to say is what Spencer already said 'do what you think is right.' If you feel you should tell him then do it. It's up to you. Josh and I ended up in a fight before we realized we really liked each other."

"Yeah," said Quinn. "If you love this guy, you can decide whether or not to keep it a secret."

"Thanks you guys," Sam said, putting her arms on their shoulders.

"You're welcome, Sam," they both said.

She spent several minutes in the kitchen, pacing around, thinking about whether to tell Freddy or not.

Finally she decided, she had to tell him.


	10. Chapter 10: Freddy, I

**iLove/iHate**

**Chapter 10: Freddy I…**

**Author's Notes: I don't own iCarly, Drake and Josh, or Zoey 101. I spell Freddie's name like Freddy.**

Sam re-thought it several times, but in the end decided to do it.

_Think about it, _she thought. _If Quinn and Mindy made it this far with Logan and Josh, why can't the same thing happen for me?_

"Okay," she said to herself. Then breathed in and out. "Let's do it."

She went to Carly first. She wasn't going to tell her though, just ask where Freddy was.

"Hey Carly," she said. "Where's Freddy?"

"Upstairs, why?"

Sam didn't answer that. Instead, she ran upstairs.

"Freddy," she said.

"Aaahh," Freddy said, putting his arms up. "What do you want?"

"I have to tell you something."

"Did you put peanuts in my shirt again?"

"No, in fact I got all the peanuts out."

"Why'd you do that?"

"I love you," she finally said fast.

Freddy laughed. "What are you hiding in your bag? A bomb?"

"No, I'm serious."

"You couldn't be serious. How could you, after all the things you've done to me, actually like me?"

"I am serious."

"Oh my god. Sam you're going too far with this joke."

"It's not a joke," actual tears started to fall down her cheek, but they were so slight Freddy couldn't see them.

How would she convince him she was telling the truth?


	11. Chapter 11: Trying to convince Freddy

**iLove/iHate**

**Chapter 11: Trying to convince Freddy**

**Author's Notes: I don't own iCarly, Drake and Josh, or Zoey 101. I spell Freddie's name like Freddy. This is the moment you all have been waiting for; Sam tries to convince Freddy she's telling the truth.**

Sam didn't know how to convince Freddy she was telling the truth.

How could she explain it? There were never any signs, or anything. Unless he had seen her when she got home after Carly and his nose kiss.

Sam took her diary out of her jean pocket.

She opened it to the diary entry of when Carly had given him the nose kiss.

"What is this?" Freddy said, reading it.

"It's my diary," Sam said. "It's when Carly gave you the nose kiss."

He took it, read it, then threw it on the floor and stepped back. "Okay, who did you steal it from and is it going to blow up?"

"Okay," she said. "That's it."

She took Freddy's head. "Wait-what are you doing?!" He tried to get away but couldn't.

"I'm sorry Freddy, but I have no other way to prove to you that I'm telling the truth."

Suddenly, she closed her eyes and kissed him on the lips.

"There," she said. Then bigger tears than before started to form and she said in a sad voice, "That proof enough for ya?"

Then she ran to the elevator, then out the door, crying.

Freddy just stood there blinking, shocked.

_I can't believe it, _he thought. _She really does like me._

"Oh no," he said, realizing what he had done.

Suddenly, Carly appeared. "Freddy, what happened?"

Freddy didn't answer that. Instead he went down the elevator and to Sam's house.


	12. Chapter 12: Our Little Secret

**iLove/iHate**

**Chapter 12: Our Little Secret**

**Author's Notes: I don't own iCarly, Drake and Josh, or Zoey 101. I spell Freddie's name like Freddy.**

Sam went home, crying.

"What happened?" her mom asked. "Did Carly-"

"No mom, this time it had nothing to do with Carly."

"What happened?"

"I told Freddy I love him. He didn't believe me. So I kissed him. Then I ran down the elevator and out the door, crying."

"Aww…" her mother patted her on the shoulder.

Then Sam ran up to her room and put her head on the pillow on her bed.

"Mom!" Sam yelled, reaching into her pocket. "I left my diary at Carly's house!"

Somebody walked through the door to Sam's room.

"Who is it?" then Sam looked up. "Oh hi Freddy. What do you want? Here to laugh more about my 'joke'?"

"No," said Freddy. "I just wanted to return your diary." He had her diary in his hands.

She got up and took it from him. "Thanks." She went back onto the bed and started crying again.

"Sam," Freddy said.

"Just go away."

Freddy couldn't believe it. She was upset and it was all his fault. He had to make up for it.

He took her head and turned it to face him.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked.

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you Sam," then he kissed her on the lips.

Sam smiled and Freddy smiled.

"I accept your apology," Sam said.

Freddy smiled again. Then they kissed again.

"So," said Sam. "Do you like me?"

Freddy thought for a moment. Sam's smile started to fade when he didn't answer immediately.

Then, however, he finally said, "Yes. It will be our little secret."

Sam smiled again. Then, one last time, they kissed.


End file.
